Vicio
by x.Yuu.x
Summary: Há um motivo para o Lituânia sempre retornar para o domínio russo, por mais que não queira admitir o fato...POV, Leve insinuação yaoi.


Eu o via se expandir cada vez mais.  
Observava suas Chinatowns em cada canto do mundo e chegava a uma única conclusão. Queria que se tornasse UM comigo.  
Parte de meu território. Completamente subordinado às minhas vontades.  
Completamente... meu.  
- Russia-san... Os documentos que havia pedido...  
Ouço as batidas na porta e logo identifico a voz de Lituânia... Aquele insolente que ousara me deixar uma vez... Talvez, devesse ensinar-lhe um pouco de educação... Ver suas costas alvas manchadas de carmim, escorrendo como as lágrimas que riscariam aquelas belas feições.  
E eu, tal como uma criança travessa, sufocaria meu riso enquanto descontava minha frustração nele.  
Por não ter os longos cabelos negros que eu almejava segurar. Tão sedosos e macios que me deixavam com vontade de afundar meus dedos neles e depois puxá-los até seu dono reagir.  
Então, finalmente seguraria aquelas mãos pequenas e delicadas, apesar dos quatro milênios que possuíam e descobriria o seu segredo, o que o fazia desejar viver mesmo com o corpo marcado por cicatrizes.  
Eu o invadiria, violaria sua carne e depois, o tornaria tão intimamente ligado a mim que ele só perceberia quando não pudesse mais me deixar...  
- Rússia-san...?  
- Entre, Lituânia. – Vi seus olhos claros me fitarem, inseguros e lamentei por não serem as animadas iris douradas que povoavam meus pensamentos.  
Levantei-me, olhando o mais velho dos países bálticos. Eu sempre soube que o que o fazia tremer não eram meus castigos ou minha presença, mas a ameaça que representava a tudo o que ele queria proteger. Apontei-lhe o traje que havia escolhido para a ocasião. Um vestido com um avental de empregada. Algo que mostrava claramente minha superioridade sobre ele.  
- Acho que você sabe o que fazer com isso, não sabe...?  
Os olhos azulados, apesar de seu dono trêmulo, me fitaram em desafio.  
- Rússia-san, eu não irei mais me submeter a isso... S-Sinto muito, m-mas...  
Não deixei que terminasse, sorrindo em seguida.  
- Ah, é verdade... Eu havia me esquecido... – Um leve tom de ameaça que contrariava meu sorriso se fez presente. – É o Polônia quem gosta desse tipo de roupa, não é? Imagino quanto tempo ele demoraria para suplicar por sua vida miserável...  
Ao ouvir o nome do loiro, vejo seus punhos se fecharem e meu sorriso se alarga ao vê-lo desabotoar o casaco, com os olhos úmidos.  
- P-Por favor, deixe-me servi-lo...  
A cada açoite, vejo todo seu ser estremecer. O sangue mancha seus lábios, na sua patética tentativa de conter os gritos. Sei que ele faz isso para que os mais novos não o ouçam. E é esse sacrifício, tão estúpido e sem sentido que dá mais força ao meu braço, aumentando os vergões em suas costas, já marcadas.  
Eu quero deixar cicatrizes em sua alma, para que jamais me deixe novamente. Para que eu esteja presente, não apenas em seus dias, como nas noites solitárias. E, a cada vez que pensar em seu ex-parceiro lembre-se que aqueles dias não passaram de uma ilusão infantil.  
Quando canso-me de castigá-lo, solto o chicote e toco suas costas feridas. Será que a traição japonesa havia deixado marcas semelhantes em quem eu desejava?  
Espalhei o sangue como se quisesse usá-lo como tinta e ouvi um gemido sufocado em resposta.  
Acarinhei os cabelos castanhos, odiando-o por ser um mero substituto. Eu sabia que ele tinha outra pessoa em mente, assim como eu.  
Seus joelhos vergaram sobre seu peso e eu o amparei, circundando o corpo fatigado com meus braços. Surpreso, não somente pela dor, mas por meus gestos, me olhou, em dúvida.  
Todavia, aquelas eram as feições erradas, era o corpo errado... Eu queria rejeitá-lo, no entanto...  
- Nee~ Lituânia... – Afundei o rosto contra ele, com lágrimas chegando aos meus olhos. – Você sabe que tudo isso é culpa sua, não sabe...? Que, se você não tivesse me deixado tão preocupado quando me deixou, eu não me sentiria tão solitário...  
- E-Eu não...!  
Vejo-o protestar, mas não dou atenção. Prendo-o ainda mais junto a mim e adormeço, pois tinha certeza absoluta de que ele jamais me trairia...

Quando despertei, mais tarde, ele ainda dormia.  
Senti vontade de fugir. Eu já havia vencido batalhas antes, não era tão fraco e covarde como imaginavam. Estendi meus dedos para sua garganta. Tão forte e, quando adormecia, parecia uma criança indefesa. A mesma criança crescida que parecia se divertir ao tirar as penas de um pássaro apenas por diversão.  
Fechei meus olhos e pressionei minhas mãos contra sua pele. Porém, aqueles olhos púrpuras se abriram e ele segurou meus pulsos. O que vi refletido naquele olhar, tão carente e ao mesmo tempo tão cansado fez minhas mãos perderem a força. Era como se ele pedisse para que eu concretizasse o ato, a despeito de todo o seu poder.  
Pousei sua cabeça em meu colo, me amaldiçoando por ser tão fraco...  
Sonolento, ele acomodou-se em mim, murmurando sem notar.  
- Por que você não pode ser meu, China...?  
Ouvi o nome de outro enquanto adormecia novamente. Estreitei-o ainda mais no meu abraço, imaginando como poderia deixá-lo. É, eu não passava de um substituto.  
Mas... Ao mesmo tempo, era refém daquele olhar ametista, pois sabia que, da mesma forma que ele desejava o asiático, eu almejava voltar a minha vida com Polônia.  
Nos enganávamos e usávamos mutuamente, buscando um consolo que nenhum de nós poderia conseguir com o outro.  
Passei os dedos nos cabelos loiros, imaginando quando tempo duraríamos naquela relação de amor e ódio. Pois, por mais que eu detestasse aquela situação, não poderia deixar de sentir pena de seu passado cercado por guerras. E... Naqueles raros momentos de intimidade, ainda que cada um de nós pensasse em outra pessoa, Rússia era meu único e verdadeiro vicio.

---  
Comentário nada à ver: Hoje é aniversário da minha beta e queria ter feito uma homenagem melhor, principalmente ao China dela, mas fiquei um pouco enrolada e acabou saindo essa fic...  
Enfim, uma hora, ainda escreverei uma fic para comemorar, de preferência, com o casal comunista!


End file.
